Icysugarspike/Archive 2
Pro Cast Sports Fishing Have you ever heard of Pro Cast Sports Fishing for the Xbox? It was released in 2003. Apparently its one of those generic and unpopular games that only a few people are aware of. I saw at a game store today for the first time and i read it wasn't that good. The fact it was made by Capcom peaked my interest and from its unpopularity, it looks as if the cover is the high point of the game. Its as if Capcom knew this wasn't going to do well, so they put a hot chick on the cover in hopes of tricking people to buy it! http://image.com.com/gamespot/images/bigboxshots/2/914802_front.jpg --SouthandNorthKorea 19:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Um, no. I thought I've heard of them all. But, not that one. Do you think it bears inclusion on the site? Hmmm, I don't know. 19:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Sysop rights These Sysop rights sound good. What is "Sysop" anyway? Is it short for System Operator? Sorry I haven't categorized the pictures I uploaded. I would do it if i knew how, but i can't figure it out. I have so much stuff I would like to share with this site! --SouthandNorthKorea 23:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Categories I tried to figure out how to categorize. When i went to edit the section, the editing screen was blank. Even the subcategory section doesn't show up. Could you help me out? --SouthandNorthKorea 15:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Categories I have a few screenshots from Capcom vs SNK 2 i want to add. How do i categorize pictures? --SouthandNorthKorea 02:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Sengoku Basara X Just so you know, it was i who updated the Devil Kings X section. I just wasnt logged in at the time. --SouthandNorthKorea 00:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Resident Evil Uploading quite a few Resident Evil images. Check over by new files. RE is my probably my favorite Capcom series, though there are many. I'm totally caught up in the characters, the storyline, monsters, etc. Icysugarspike 23:24, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Administrator Rights As of this date, I have been granted bureacratic and administrative rights for this wiki. Woo-hoo! 13:44, 19 February 2008 (UTC) sup hey waddup, yeah i like capcom games so i decided to contribute to this page, plus it seemed dead until i came around...plus there is no whiny people here unlike a few other wikis...anyways...just do what u do and i'll do what i do and maybe this can be the best resource for all capcom games big and small... Artwork0 00:47, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Terrible Decision I'm afraid there's been a grave error on my part. A ton of images that I've been patiently uploading over weeks are going to have to come down. If I don't, there could be a lawsuit or something waiting just around the corner. I have a family now, and they are much more important to me than my love of Capcom art. If someone from Capcom were to threaten me with legal action, it would definitely damper my fondness for this great company, and I don't want that. The images have been up for a few weeks now, but the sad task of taking them down is going to begin. Icysugarspike 04:41, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Back on Track Trying to get this Wiki back on track. The only images that really should be uploaded are ones of low-resolution. Also, on every image page is a new copyright template. Hopefully, this will suffice. Icysugarspike 19:46, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Scans I have kept the original boxes/inserts of some of my PC Capcom games like the DOS CD-ROM of X-Men Cota, CD-ROM of RE3 Nemesis, and CD-ROM of Onimusha 3. Sadly, I had left them back in the Philippines. I hope I could scan them when I get back to post them here. Thanks, Shadi. That would be great! icy 16:56, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, feel free to use any updated sprites or game logos with transparent backgrounds from the site if you need it. XD Pachinko?? I'm not sure if you guys care about this genre or not, but Capcom's got some pretty nice ones out there. At least it's some nice eye candy and pretty fun looking. :Chun-li slot promo :Resident Evil trailer :Devil May Cry 3 slot footage Anyways, just wanted to throw that out there. Sake neko 22:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I will check it out, thanks! Always interested in anything connected to Capcom. icy 20:37, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, some more links on the pachinko-slot genre from Capcom. Apparently an Onimusha one was made too. ::Chun-li Press Report ::Chun-li Official Page ::Resident Evil pachislo official page ::Onimusha 3 pachislo official page ::Devil May Cry 3 pachislo official page ::Street Fighter II pachislo official page :Yeah, that's all I've got. Sake neko 05:51, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Okay Guys! That's a Wrap! - Athenianese Guinevere If you have read the source I've added, you would known that Guinevere is only used in the manual, never in the game itself. Just check out the endings for [http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/snes/b/supg_2.htm Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts] and [http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/arcade/a/gng.htm Ghouls 'n Ghosts]. Just for the record, they changed Samael to Sardius in the American version. If the designers could've changed Samael's name, they would've changed Prin Prin's too. I'm not sure what they called her in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins, but [http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/gba/a/gng.htm Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts Advance also called Prin-Prin] in the credits. Arkhound 00:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) OMG! ?! Am I dreaming? Angie Y. 02:14, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. I don't know what to think, it would be nice. No confirmations yet, however. - Icysugarspike 16:15, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Let's just keep demanding. This deserves a mention on Karin's article. Angie Y. 04:44, December 4, 2010 (UTC) About concession of admin privileges Actually, I don't know. 'Cause like, even though the offer is tempting (dare I say it), it's been some time I haven't dropped in, and also I don't come around as often as I'd like (or as much as being an admin would require). So I guess I'll leave it up to you to decide, if you don't mind. DiamondStarHalo 15:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) =Thanks= Uh, yes, i am, i only put in Google image search Shadaloo flag and that was it, thanks for the congratulations ^^. Saul Winner 16:20, 2 January 2010 (UTC) PC game covers Hello! As promised, I have scanned and uploaded the cover images of the Capcom games I have for the PC (though I didn't take my Onimusha 3 DVD cover with me.) - ShadiPotter You're great!!! I'll have to drop you a line on Facebook sometime. Hope you are well. icysugarspike 20:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Category:Talk Archives